total_moonmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold Schwarzenegger
Arnold Schwarzenegger is one of the competitors who was in Total Moonman: Around The World. He is best known for his speech at the end of the Final Immunity Challenge, where he sacrifices himself so Sandy and Chris can enter the Finale together. Total Moonman: Around The World Arnold appears with the rest of the cast in "Pack Your Bags", where he was placed on Team Planes. He managed to locate his designated suitcase, though his team still lost. Due to his nature of simply being a cyborg, Arnold prevailed through most every pre-merge challenge, ably carrying his team to victory in "Gambling Problem" all the way up to "Leaks Of Regret", where him and /team Planes would afterwards lose Suzy and Ellen in "Wall Jumping" and "Train Wreck", respectively. Though, Arnold is unphased by his performance and the loss of two teammates due to the fact that he claimed for it to be impossible for him to feel emotion. Arnold's character would take a huge turn in "Spicing Things Up". Although he won the challenge handily, Arnold was split between voting for Johnny Bravo and Bayonetta, two of this closest friends. He votes for Johnny, which sends the two of them into a tie, where Johnny would end up being shot multiple times. This causes Arnold to start feeling regretful of his decision, let alone feeling for the first time at all. This would trigger a part of him to set his sights on Bayonetta to avenge Johnny. Arnold handily avoids elimination in both "The Cold Shoulder" and "Laser Sub", but in the latter, he actually won the challenge and was granted the power to choose someone to die. He chose Bayonetta as a means of avenging Johnny, much to her surprise. Bayonetta is then burned at a stake, and Arnold feels a little more at peace with this. While Arnold's win streak would continue in "Sing a Song of Benny G", he would come close to death for the first time in "All Washed Up", where Sandy was now able to choose someone to die. While Arnold himself was a major threat due to his success, she ended up choosing John Cena, shooting him multiple times in the chest. Arnold's streak would truly come to an end in "One, 21 Guns" where him and Chris are found at the sam time by Sandy in the search and destroy challenge. Arnold urges Sandy to shoot him, as he states to her that he feels he has no real reason to live on, due to being a mere cyborg, and not really being alive in the first place for this reason. He also states he would rather kill himself for these reasons rather than let someone actually living like Chris or Sandy perish, as he feels enough had perished in the past to Moonman's hands already. Sandy reluctantly obliges, and Arnold is then forced to jump into an active volcano. He tells Chris, Sandy and Moonman that "I'll Be Back.", and the cyborg incinerates himself in the volcano. In the epilogue of "One, 21 Guns", Arnold finds himself in purgatory along with Bayonetta, Fiona and John Cena, who are all also waiting for their afterlife result from Ben Garrison. Ben tells Arnold that he will be making into heaven for his good deeds, no questions asked. Arnold then asks Ben if he could also send Bayonetta to heaven as a small favor, to which he says that he'd consider. In the following episode, Bayonetta is revealed to have made it to heaven, where the two have made amends. Trivia: * Arnold Schwarzenegger joins the ranks of all the third-placers not to return ** Johnny Test in TMI ** Jimmy Neutron in TMSBF ** Byron in TMSBF2 * Arnold Schwarzenegger is considered to be the one of the best Total Moonman characters, based on his friendship with Johnny Bravo and his death episode. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}